


True Protection

by PokemonKatt



Category: Blustone (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual, Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Locked In, M/M, Omnisexual, Omo?, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex, Trapped, Trapped In Storage, omnisexual character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: A veteran bodyguard and a butler, stuck in a storage room together. What could possibly happen? A lot.
Relationships: Surubete | Bastil/Sabatsu | Alexander
Kudos: 2





	True Protection

A quick errand never hurt.

Alexander ran to the storage room to retrieve a harmeca box. It had the teabags that Tyltyl made herself, filled with ground up harmeca leaves. The tea that they make would sweep you off your feet, it's the best. When he got inside, it was really dark. The bulb was dead and needed replacing, but there were no spares. He wasn't alone in there.

Bastil was also in there...in his underwear. His clothes were on a crate next to him. He was sat on another one, spreading some form of cream on his thighs. Alexander cleared his throat to catch his attention.

"Oh, I thought no one would come in." Bastil got up. His orange Calvin Klein boxers stuck out in the dark.

"Is there a reason you decided to put cream on your exposed body in the darkness of this room and not your own room?" Alexander asked, searching the shelves.

"Well, Richie's got visitors at his place so I don't want one walking in on me and I don't have a dorm."

"Why not the facilities available in the dorms?"

"Doesn't feel right. Too cramped." The bodyguard started to get dressed. Alexander turned to the door and was about to walk out...

...except the door wouldn't open. He tried again and again. It wouldn't open. Did it lock? Surely not.

"The door isn't opening."

"Must've locked itself. It never jams, but can lock itself." Bastil explained. Alexander tensed up. Tyltyl would definitely get mad at him if he was late. He never wanted to disappoint.

"How long will we be stuck in here for?"

"Eh, we'll probably be here for a few hours."

"A few hours? What about food or drinks or...facilities?"

"You need to piss, don't you?"

"No. It is my duty to make sure that my master and his acquaintances get everything they require." The duo paused for a few seconds.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"We make the most of the presented situation and search the shelves for something to keep us busy." Both started to search the shelves. Bastil handled the bottom shelves and Alexander handled the top ones. Bastil finished searching very quickly, finding some water bottles, some toffees and a pack of cards. He put them down on one of the two crates and went up to Alexander, who was halfway up a ladder, searching for anything else that could be useful. Bastil gave a smirk and a light chuckle.

"Nice ass, posh boy." He gave the butler a spank, getting a gasp in response. Alexander went bright red. He hopped off the ladder.

"Why must you harass me???"

"I wasn't. Never had someone give you sexual pleasure before?" Bastil still had a smug grin and blushed a bit. Alexander paused and looked at the ground.

"I wouldn't give it such a positive label...especially after what my previous master did to me...he caused two scars, physical and mental." He sat down and he became a little shaky. What did that guy do to him?

"I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Bastil sat down next to him. "Listen, Alexander, I know we had a rough start and I act like an asshole sometimes, but I'm not used to having such a formal person around me. It creeps me out a little, but I know you mean well and that's your way of acting. I'm here for you if there's anything you need." Bastil gave the butler a warm smile. He looked like he wanted to cry, but no tears appeared in his eyes. "You look like you're about to cry."

"My master always told me that a servant should never cry, so I've bottled everything up."

"You're safe here. Richie is a very good guy. He won't treat you like your previous master did. It's alright to cry. Just let it all out now if you're bottling it up. If you wish, I'll keep it between you and me." He gave him a gentle rub on his back. Alexander immediately cracked and burst into tears. Bastil tightly hugged him. "There, there...I've got you. You're safe here, Alexander. You always will be." The duo stayed in the embrace. "Are you ok to tell me what happened?"

"It's completely clear. He used to call me by a feminine nickname, being Lexi."

* * *

_"You've been very good to me, Lexi." The scruffy man brushed the back of his hand against Alexander's cheek. "It's about time you fulfil my true request. I'll need you to strip down."_

_"My apologies, but that request cannot be done." Alexander bowed. The man, who's name was Lezz, stormed up to Alexander and glared at him._

_"You have one job. Do it." He bluntly ordered._

_"I refuse."_

_"I'll do it myself!" Lezz started to undo Alexander's jacket. The butler tried to resist, but couldn't._

_"Master, please, unhand me."  
_

_"I'll get what I want out of you. Your physique is just to die for."_

_"Unhand me!"_

_"Don't resist, pretty boy! You're all mine!"  
_

_"GET OFF!!!" Alexander shoved Lezz off of him. Lezz became furious. "My deepest apologies, but I am a human being as well. No need to be rude, but I deserve at least a little respect and dignity." His words just made Lezz even more mad. His fuming expression changed to a sick grin. He fired a bolt of lightning at the butler, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. He collapsed to the ground. Lezz picked him up by the back of his collar, then let go to pin him against the wall._

_"You're my pawn, Lexi. My little puppet. Whatever I say goes. Now, I want you to strip down. NOW." Lezz demanded. Alexander just crossed his arms. Lezz untied Alexander's tie as well as unbuttoning and whipping off his jacket and shirt, leaving him topless. Alexander tried to resist, but he wasn't very strong physically and got overpowered by Lezz, who then handcuffed him and dragged him to the basement._

_"Let me go! Let me go right now, please!" Alexander's pleads went unanswered. His desperate struggle was resisted. When they reached the basement, Lezz locked the door, turned on the light and tossed the frightened butler onto the floor. Lezz pulled off his shoes, socks and trousers to reveal his emerald heart covered briefs which were quite high waisted and only barely covered his crotch up._

_"You little slut." Lezz chuckled. Alexander got flustered from the comment._

_"Please, I'm begging you, leave me be..." This was his last shot. His shot was denied. Lezz pinned him to the floor, his back facing up. Once Lezz got stripped and Alexander's_ _briefs were off, Lezz got what he desired._

_Alexander had his dignity and virginity taken in the span of a few minutes. He couldn't look Lezz in the eye again._

* * *

"That's what happened..." Alexander wiped away the last tears from his flustered face. Bastil hugged him again.

"Did you talk to anyone about that incident?"

"I couldn't. My master wouldn't let me out of the camp he lived in, not even for supplies. I would have to wait for the tradesmen and pick anything up he needed before returning and delivering. I got no support, just seen as a simple servant. I don't mind that, but at the very least, some respect from my master would've been nice." The butler got up and leaned against the shelves in front of him, looking blankly at the floor.

"Alexander, you didn't consent, that can be counted as rape." The bodyguard got up, his fists clenched. "If I have to, I'll track that son of a bitch down and give him what he deserves."

"But why? I mean nothing to you..."

"You mean a lot to me. I really care for you. Now I know about your trauma, I can help you get what you need. I can get you a therapist if you wish or you can come to me if you need to talk. Oh, and make sure to tell Richie about this or I will. He can help you as well." Bastil gave a warm smile and pulled Alexander backwards, hugging him from behind. Alexander blushed in response. Bastil quickly backed off after noticing. "Sorry! Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, no, it was just unexpected..." Alexander answered. They both paused, not sure what to say to one another. There was tension between them, not bad tension. It was almost...sexual. For a while now, Alexander had actually looked up to Bastil, but never wished to speak up due to his beliefs as a servant. As for Bastil, even if Alexander acted strange to him sometimes, he really liked his company. He wanted to protect him forever. "I have a confession to make, sir..."

"Don't bother with the 'sir' stuff, just Bastil is fine."

"Noted. So, sir---Bastil, uhm...I've looked up to you for a while. I've seen you as a higher ranked individual to myself. I've felt...almost attached to you. I don't know how to place it. I have a master, but I want you to be...almost a second master to me. Not in a formal way, but---"

"You want me to fuck you, you've had a crush on me for a while, I see what you mean." Bastil cut Alexander off and gave a smug grin. The butler went bright red in response. He took a few seconds before realising.

_That was what he wanted. He wanted to be dominated by Bastil._

"You're right...it's what I truly desire..." Alexander felt so embarrassed to admit his true feelings, he wanted to run out. Of course, the door was locked, he couldn't hide, he had to face his feelings head on. His hands, without him realising, were tugging at his crotch and he was fidgeting. Then, his mind finally caught up to the sharp and painful pulses from his bladder, causing him to hiss. "Oh dear...this isn't good..."

"And _now_ you gotta piss. I knew this would come eventually." Bastil chuckled. Alexander was less than amused at the situation. "There's a sandbag in the corner, just piss on that, no one will notice."

"That's unsanitary."

"It's only there in case this room floods since the main pipes run over, under and beside this room."

"Surely there's something else."

"Nope. No bucket, no bathroom and any empty bottles were chucked down the bottle chute."

"This isn't good, what can I do???"

"Take my suggestion. You have no other option." Bastil crossed his arms, both annoyed and very worried. "Look, I've been locked in here previously and I did the same thing. No one noticed. Several others have done the same, we just never tell anyone except the people we get stuck with. I'll go as well if you don't believe me." He walked up so he was directly in front of the sandbag. He unzipped his cyan camo trousers, taking his dick out and letting loose, hot piss getting absorbed by the sandbag. Alexander was looking away, resisting the urge to peek. Bastil tucked his dick back in, zipping up before walking back over to Alexander. "Your turn."

"...if a word of this gets out, my master will be furious."

"I won't tell a soul." Bastil winked, although the brown bang over his left eye didn't show it. Alexander let out a heavy sigh before going up to the sandbag. He hesitated before slowly unzipping. He turned his head to Bastil.

"Don't look." He bluntly demanded. Bastil turned around and Alexander turned his head back to the sandbag. He had to lower his briefs a little before being able to free his dick from his trousers. He relaxed and his piss fell onto the sandbag, just like Bastil's. He let out a sigh of relief. Unknown to him, Bastil was peeking over his right shoulder. Alexander finished up before tucking his dick back in and zipping up. Bastil quickly returned to where he was and Alexander turned back around, blushing intensely. "You can look now." Bastil turned around on command. He chuckled a little.

"Feel better?" He asked. The butler hesitantly nodded. Both stayed in silence, blushing at the presence of each other. "You know...we _are_ alone in here...maybe I can fulfil your deepest desires?"

"Ohh, no no no, that's not right. What if the door unlocks whilst we're...doing it?"

"We'll be in here for another few hours. No one will know." Bastil slowly approached Alexander before pinning him against a wall. He was as red as a tomato from the approach. "Before I go any further, do you consent to this?"

"Yes. Yes, I do consent." Alexander quickly answered. Bastil tugged his tie and their lips met. They spent a few seconds taking in the kiss before getting more passionate.

Bastil undid his jacket belt and waist belt before taking his cyan camo uniform off. Alexander undid his own belt before removing his servant uniform, leaving both in their shirts and underwear. Bastil finally saw Alexander's briefs and couldn't help but smirk.

"A thong, eh?"

"It's not a thong, they're light briefs."

"Light briefs my ass, that's a thong. Also, emerald hearts with lime green? Thought they'd be plain white."

"Must you stall this out any longer?" Alexander kept his eyes locked with Bastil's.

"Someone's eager. Let's get this show on the road." Bastil quickly tossed aside his shirt before undoing Alexander's and doing the same thing. They locked lips once again, Alexander's back on the wall, tongues intertwining. Bastil quickly separated from Alexander as a question came to mind. "Have you ever had a blow job?"

"A...pardon?" The butler was clearly confused, which was a definite no to the bodyguard's question. Bastil sighed.

"Sit on the smaller crate and take that thong off." He demanded. Alexander did what he was told, his completely naked body showing in the slightly dark room. Bastil got down on his knees, level with Alexander's dick.

"So, may I ask, what is this 'blow job' you speak ok?"

"Do you know what masturbation is?"

"I'm aware of this, yes. My master demanded me to record a tape once..."

"Oh...well, it's that, but someone else does it for you and with their mouth instead. If it was the same method, that would be a hand job. Are you ready?" He got a nod in response before taking the butler's dick in his mouth. It took mere seconds for Bastil to find the best rhythm to get Alexander off, leaving him gripping the crate with shaky gasps. He had never felt something that give him so much pleasure.

_This was worth it._

Alexander moved a hand to Bastil's head, gripping his hair as he kept his rhythm. He felt a twitch, then Alexander let out a loud moan before cumming into his mouth. Bastil pulled away and licked his lips.

"Sweetest I've ever had." He chuckled. He then got up and took off his boxers, revealing his own dick to Alexander. "You may want to lay down for this last part."

"This is it..." Alexander muttered to himself, getting onto the hard floor. It wasn't the most comfortable, but he was too deep now and couldn't back out. Bastil got on top of him, slowly pushing his dick into Alexander's ass. "Don't hold back."

"If that's what you wish." The bodyguard rocked back and forth, going faster every few seconds before finding the best rhythm, thrusting to hit Alexander's sweet spot. He moaned with delight.

" _Harder..._ " He muttered.

"Pardon?"

" _Harder...!_ "

"Speak up."

"Harder master, harder!" Alexander begged, letting his true desire slip. He was enjoying this too much. His entire moral code had been broke by just getting locked in a storage room. Bastil went harder, as hard as he could. Alexander let out another loud moan, now cumming on the floor.

He finally had consensual sex. He felt amazing.

Bastil had to do one or two more thrusts before letting out a slight grunt and cumming into Alexander's ass. He pulled out and got up, helping Alexander to his feet as well. Both chuckled awkwardly.

"Now what?"

"It'll be best to redress." Alexander quickly started to get his clothes back on. Bastil did the same. Once both were changed, they cleaned up Alexander's cumstain on the floor before the door of the storage room finally opened. Captain Richie was there.

"How long have you two been in here???" He asked.

"Ehh...about five hours?" Bastil answered.

"My apologies for not delivering Miss Tyltyl's harmeca box, master. I was in a predicament." Alexander bowed, trying to hide his blush.

"It's fine. Get it to her now and I'll back you up. Oh, by the way, I sorted you a room at my place. I got an extension with two bedrooms, so Bastil has a new room as well instead of the guest room. You two can do what you have to do, then meet me at home." Richie explained. He started to walk away, then he turned around to the men, who had walked out. It took a few seconds for them to adjust to the light in the hallway. "One more thing. If you wish to get intimate again, just go ahead. I don't mind, it proves you're bonding." Richie winked and gave a smug grin before walking away. Both men went bright red and followed, awkwardly.


End file.
